


Zbędny człowiek

by Regalia92



Series: Ourang Medan dobija do brzegu [3]
Category: Return of the Obra Dinn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Dunedin Ship, Gen, Marlborough Ship, Mary Celeste Ship, character mentioned
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Jak pasażer załapał się na gapę i dlaczego szczęście go opuściło.
Series: Ourang Medan dobija do brzegu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575070





	Zbędny człowiek

**Author's Note:**

> Steam rzucił dema gier. Pisząc fika słucham/oglądam kanał Igraszkowskiego i widzę, jak z marzeń sennych Kafki, człowiek zamienia się w insekta (tytuł: Metamorphosis). Tak, to potrafi zmienić perspektywę.

Nie był złym człowiekiem. Po prostu znalazł się w kiepskim miejscu i niewłaściwym czasie.

Jego babka, której mąż opływał glob na statkach Brytyjskiej Kompanii Wschodnioindyjskiej, opowiadała mu, jakie cuda i dziwny można znaleźć i zaznać w Nowym Świecie. Ziemie odkryte na zachodzie jawiły się jako raj - pełne jedzenia, niepodległe, spokojne, bogate i przede wszystkim wolne od smrodu, tłoku i brudu londyńskich ulic. Dorastał zatem, święcie wierząc, iż pewnego dnia wsiądzie na statek i dotrze do miejsca, które jest mu pisane. Nowy, wspaniały Świat.

Kiedy już podrósł, próbował zaciągnąć się na statek pod flagą Brytyjską. Statek pierwszy, żelazny dwupokładowy żaglowiec handlowy o nazwie Marlborough wyglądał imponująco, zupełnie jak jego kapitan. Mężczyzna był grubym już starcem, o nalanej twarzy z uszczkniętym nosem, kojarzącym się z tą francą zabierającą bogobojnych mężczyzn. Chwycił jego papiery, zmiął i wyrzucił. Następnie zmierzył go spojrzeniem, wzdrygnął się i zwyzywał od darmozjadów, degeneratów i domokrążców. Nie potrzebował dodatkowego człowieka, a w szczególności już Kornwalijczyka ( _Miner chwalił się, że żona grubego kapitana, kobieta piękna, lecz rozwiązła, przyjmowała pod nieobecność męża innych mężczyzn, a każdy z nich pochodził z hrabstwa wrzosowisk_ ). Cztery miesiące później żaglowiec zaginał, pięć miesięcy później uznano go za zatopionego przez góry lodowe, a osiem miesięcy później statek bez ładunku, za to z całą zmarłą załogą znalezioną przez Hiszpanów ( _ale Peters wiedział swoje. Anderson zabrał na pokład kobietę, swoją żonę, panią francę Anderson, a każdy wilk morski wie, że baba na pokładzie to nieszczęście. Zerkają w stronę panienki Bird, dodawał "może nie każda"_ ).

Kiedy postarzał się o rok, postanowił znów spróbować szczęścia i dostać się na statek, tym razem amerykański statek. Mary Celeste tymczasowo zawitała do doków Dover. Chodziła plotka, jakoby 282 tonowa brygantyna była przeklęta. Pierwszy kapitan zachorował na zapalenie płuc i zmarł ( _O'Hagan znał go. był dobrym człowiekiem, który tylko troszeczkę więcej wypijał porto niż cherry, ale za to uwielbiał niemieckie kiełbasy_ ). Drugi kapitan doprowadził do zderzenia Mary, wtedy jeszcze Amazon, z innym transportowcem ( _Nichols głośno i wyraźnie, żeby każdy z załogi mógł go usłyszeć, krzyczał o Nuttingu Parkerze jako o bałwochwalcy i pyszałku, Kanał Angielski to nie są otwarte wody, jedynie idiota pozwoliłby sobie tak folgować przy płynięciu przez ciasnotę 32 kilometrów, mówił. Galligan, steward Nicholsa, dodawał ściszonym głosem jakoby to Nichols, pełniący na Amazon funkcję stewarda statku, przyczynił się do kolizji. Podał złe koordynaty, ale będąc synem możnego, został jedynie przeniesiony na inną jednostkę, a kapitan za to zapłacił_ ). Lecz później, po remoncie, przemianowaniu, pod nową banderą i w opiekuńczych rękach kapitana Briggsa, Mary Celeste rozwinęła skrzydła. Gdyby nie fakt, iż na kilka dni przez wypłynięciem statku do Nowego Świata zachorował i spędził w swojej londyńskiej klitce tydzień, możliwe, że stałby się jednym z tych pechowców, których Dei Gratia usilnie szukała, na uszkodzonym statku, statku widmo, i nigdy nie zlazła.

Po tym zdarzeniu przestał szukać szansy dostania się na statek płynący do Nowego, wspaniałego Świata. Szansa nigdy go nie znalazła. Trwało to pięć lat, aż w końcu wyruszył w rejs. Nie z własnej woli.

Dostał się na statek Dunedin przypadkiem, wraz z ładunkiem, a raczej w ładunku. Pijąc dnia poprzedniego, przy szukaniu wygodnego miejsca na nocleg, wszedł do ładowni pierwszego lepszego statku i zasnął na workach kukurydzy. Obudził się, a raczej obudzono go dwa dni po wypłynięciu, i gdyby nie topmani statku, jego koledzy od flaszki, pewnie byłby pożywką dla rekinów. Całą trasę do Indii przepracował, szorując pokład, gary i gacie załogantów. Gdy tylko fregata dotarła do Formozy, czym prędzej zniknął, nie oglądając się za siebie i na kompanów. Pieniędzy i tak by nie dostał, pasażer gapowicz.

Formoza, jak zwali ją Portugalczycy, czy, jak zwał ją każdy Tajwanem, była piękną wyspą. Chyba że człowiek znalazł się na niej podczas pory monsunów. Szczęścia nie miał, więc trawił właśnie w środek pogody z deszczem i zwariowanym ciśnieniem. Po pięciu dniach aura pogorszyła się na tyle, iż wylądował w szpitalu, z bandażem na twarzy i dalekim widmem utraty wzroku czającym się za horyzontem. Uciekł z lecznicy, oczywiście nie płacąc za ratunek, i ruszył do doków z nadzieją na znalezienie dobrego statku z dobrym kapitanem płynącym do dobrej, kochanek matki Anglii. 

Wciąż zabandażowany dał się namówić jej - jemu - temu czemuś, i teraz siedział w burdelu, sądząc po odgłosach, czekając na swoją kolej. Pech chciał, że monsun również upodobał sobie to miejsce i kilka chwil później pomagał wytatuowanemu marynarzowi wydostać się spod masywnej belki już niepodtrzymującej dachu przybytku. Mężczyzna okazał się marynarzem na statku płynącym do Anglii, do domu. Postanowił spróbować się zaciągnąć i już dnia następnego szorował pokład, szykując się do wypłynięcia na morze.

Podobał mu się statek - drewniana, potężna barkentyna i podobała mu się nazwa - Obra Dinn ( _William Hoscut, jedyny szkot i ten, który przyjął go na statek i wciąż zapominał, jak się nazywa, znał stary gaelicki. Ilekroć w papierach wymieniał nazwę statku, mylił się i pisał, ku frustracji kapitana, Dla Nas_ ). Wystarczył dzień, aby zapamiętał wszystkich towarzyszy i kilka godzin, by znienawidzić Irlandczyków. Byli leniwi, ale nie tak leniwi, jak on, tylko leniwi inaczej. Przy przeładunku towaru pod pokład obijali się, luzowali liny i doprowadzili do zniszczenia czterech worków z mąką i jednej beczki wina. Nie żałował mąki, ale wina już tak.

Przeładunek był męczący i chciałby, aby już się skończył. Chciał wrócić do swojej kajuty i zaszyć się w niej wraz z ptaszyną, choć wiedział, że stara pilnuje jej bardziej, niż Witterel żony ( _a żona ta, wciąż młoda, po odrzuceniu przez Martina, przypadkiem dostała się do jego kabiny i wyszła z niej późno, bez żalu_ ). A myśląc o kapitanie zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna już wie, i czy podejmie jakieś 

\- Z drogi! Idzie się! - zawołał Peters.

W ostatniej chwili odsunął się, unikając zderzenie z niosącym skrzynię dynamitu Petersem. Nie widziało mu się umieranie w męczarni, zatrutym przez proch, czy podpalonym żywcem, bo Peters wciąż, nawet niosąc wybuchający proszek, kopcił tabakę. Na jego nieszczęście szczęście go opuściło i stanął idealnie w miejscu, gdzie

\- Uwaga!

spadła paleta beczek, uwolniona z zatrzasków i lin stabilizujących przez, a jakże, kapitana statku.

**Author's Note:**

> Wymienione nazwy statków - istniały, a może nie istniały, niemniej część z nich "została wodowana" już po 1807 roku. Ale... to moja wersja historii, dlatego pozwalam sobie na mieszanie.
> 
> Wiem również, że pasażer na gapę przesiedział podróż w beczce, ale, jak mówiłam, moja wersja i tak dalej.
> 
> Jak na razie nikt mnie nie poprawił, jakim typem statku jest Obra Dinn, więc zostaje barkentyna.


End file.
